Goldilocks and the Two Bears
by AnimalCops
Summary: One was too hard and one was just right! Oh, wait a minute... Saix/Roxas/Axel


_**A/N from A.C.: For my Roxy (who came up with this idea). Axel and I will miss you lots when you move, but you'll always be in our hearts. Keep all those fun times in mind. Especially gym classes when people thought we were all dating. Fun times. **_

_**It's like a porn-y fairy tale that just turned into... well, porn. XD**_

There once was a young man, just about the age of nineteen. This man was Roxas Strife, though everyone called him 'Goldie' because of the golden shade of hair atop his head.

He lay on his stomach on his bed, legs kicking behind him as he read a book that was on the bed between his elbows on the bed. A soft chuckle escaped him as he read, though he was growing bored with the story. He looked toward his door as he heard his father yelling to him.

"Roxas! I need you to run an errand for me!"

A smirk spread over his thin lips and he slipped out of bed. He shivered as his bare feet touched the hardwood floor in his room though he shrugged it off and pulled on socks. He opened his door and hurried down the stairs.

"What do you need me to do, dad?"

Roxas' father, Cloud Strife, turned around and sent his son a soft smile. "I need you to go cut some firewood. Is that alright? I have to go to work. I'll be late getting home too."

"No problem," The boy chirped happily, picking up the axe by the front door and slipping his feet into a pair of boots. "I'll see you later, Dad!" He gave his father a wave and left the house.

The two, father and son, lived in a little wooden cabin a few miles from the closest town. They loved their home and would not ever want to leave. Cloud owned several square miles of the forest around their home and he would never sell it.

Heading out into the woods, Roxas had the axe resting on his shoulder. He made sure to be off his family's property before he cut any trees, as he was very possessive over the nature in his own home area. He stopped suddenly and stared at something he had never seen before.

A small, well built cabin just outside the Strife property lines. Taking a little look around the area, Roxas made sure he saw nothing before creeping up close to the house. He peeked into the window, looking into the well furnished yet bland home. It was rather neat and well put together though he could tell that two people lived within the wooden walls. There was clear evidence of that, like the two pairs of different sized shoes by the door.

He went over to the door and set his hand on the handle and sucked in a deep breath. He turned the handle and was a little shocked when he found the house was unlocked. Cracking the door open, he slipped inside. He set the axe by the door and walked down the short hallway, peeking into a room. He crept inside, looking around what seemed to be a bedroom.

_Well, duh, _he thought, _there's a bed._

"Well, well..." A voice sounded out from behind him, "It seems a little rat has made his way into our cozy home."

The blond's blue eyes went wide and he whipped around, eyes meeting with the person in the doorway.

Or should we say 'people' in the doorway.

Before the young man's eyes were two tall adults; one with spiky, red hair and sparkling emerald eyes, and the other with long azure blue hair and deep golden eyes. The one that had spoke, the one with his arms crossed over his chest, was the blunette.

"Wh- Who are you?" The blond spoke softly.

"We are the _owners_ of this house. We should be asking who you are."

"M- My name... It's Roxas." He stuttered, a soft blush tinting his cheeks.

The blue-haired one nodded his head and glanced at the redhead before they both walked into the room, the door closing behind them. "My name is Saix. This is Axel."

Axel walked behind Roxas and set a long-fingered hand on his shoulder. "You've intruded on our space, Roxas."

"I- I'm sorry..."

"Oh, do not be." Saix purred low, stepping close, facing the blond, "We quite like the fact that you are here."

"Yeah," the redhead smirked, leaning down slightly to whisper in the shorter man's ear, "We've been wanting to spice up our sex life a little."

"S- Sex?" He shivered, the blush along his cheeks growing deeper.

"Of course," Saix replied, "We are very lucky to have a curious little one come to our home tonight."

Roxas pulled away from the two, stepping back to the door, "I... My father is waiting for me at home!"

"He is not." Saix smirked, "We know who you are, actually. Roxas Strife, son of Cloud. Mother, however, is not in the picture. Was not since you moved to the home you reside in."

"H- How do you know so much about me?"

"Shall we say... We've been keeping an eye on you...?" Saix purred, "We have seen you out before."

"You _stalked _me!" Roxas squeaked, "You fucking creeps!"

Axel moved quickly and pressed himself against the young blond, causing his back to meet the door. "A couple things we know about you that help our case... You're gay, you're lonely... Isn't that right?"

Roxas' blush deepened a little more, "W- What does that matter?"

"We can help you with that!" The redhead grinned, "We don't mind a cute guy like you coming to visit us."

Saix stepped over to them, his golden eyes sparkling, "So, let us help you, Roxas."

"H- Help me...?"

Axel nodded, "I'm sure we can give you more pleasure than your hand can, little one."

"I- I'm not little!"

Grinding his hips forward, relishing in Roxas' gasp, the redhead smirked, "Oh, I didn't think you were."

"How about we help you out, Roxas, and then you can decide if you want to come back for more or not?"

The blond kept silent for a few moments before licking his lips and giving a small nod, "O- Okay..."

Smirking, the redhead pulled away, "Wonderful." He took the younger man's hand and led him across the room, "Come on. We'll make you feel really good."

Roxas blushed, following him and sitting down on the bed once they reached it. He watched Saix approach and let out a soft gasp when he slipped onto his lap. The blunette cupped the blond's cheek gently and pressed their lips together. When the younger man gasped, Saix slick tongue slipped into the other man's wet cavern, tangling with his own muscle. Moaning in unison, the two pressed together, never breaking the kiss. Roxas' small hands travelled and gently cupped the blunette's firm bottom.

Saix pulled back and let out a soft moan, his back arching just a little as the young blond's hands kneaded his ass gently. "R- Roxas..." His toes curled impatiently, "I have been waiting for this moment since I first saw you..." His head leaned back and a startled moan leaped from his throat when Roxas kissed at his neck.

Axel chuckled and moved to sit behind Roxas on the bed, "Sai's found you attractive for quite a while."

Blushing even more, Roxas looked into those deep golden eyes, "Really?"

He gave a small nod and pushed his ass back against the young man's hands, "Y- Yeah... Gaia, Roxas..."

"Strip." The blond purred, leaning forward to nip at the blunette's pointed ear. "I want to see all of you."

Saix let another moan pass his lips and he slipped off of the younger man's lap, standing before the blond and his lover. He teasingly stripped out of his clothing, each piece of fabric falling to land on the ground with soft _thmp_s. He dropped to his knees before the blond and let a low purr reverberate in his chest. Reaching forward, he quickly made away with the blond's pants and boxers, pulling them off quickly, watching as his mate unbuttoned and unzipped his own pants.

The blunette leaned forward and licked up the other man's member, purring deep in his chest. He sat up on his knees to take the blond's member into his mouth. Roxas' hips were shifted, moved up and Axel pressed his arousal to the younger man's entrance.

"Roxas... Do you want prep...?"

The blond's blush deepened and a loud moan fell from his lips, "N- No... I- I don't need it..."

Axel's his ground forward and he moaned, "Why is that?"

"I- I... I use my fingers.. on myself..."

A thick shudder ran through the blunette's body and he moaned loudly around the blond, sucking him faster, taking more of his thick length into his mouth. Axel smirked and kissed the blond's shoulder before pushing deep inside him. The blond tossed his head back, a loud moan tearing from his throat.

"Fuck!" One hand flew out, digging into blue hair, pushing the older man down further on his member, and the other clutched at the bedsheets.

Axel let out a deep moan as Roxas' tight body encased his entire member, and he pushed in as deep as he could go within the other man. His hands went the the young blond's hips and he rocked forward, pulling Roxas back against his thrusts. The two moaned in unison, their movements speeding up as lust and need rushed through their bodies. Heated breathing and low moans lingered in the heavy air.

Saix moved his throat faster, his tongue trailing over every inch of the thick length that it could reach. He moaned, muffled, around the arousal. Golden eyes looked up at the two men, watching each moment, each reaction to movements and pleasure.

In one sudden moment it was all over. The blond released hard within the blunette's mouth, his essence coating the older man's throat. Axel came as soon as the channel around his member tightened, squeezing the seed from him. Saix shivered, moaning at the taste of the younger man, and came onto the floor of the room.

"S- So..?" Axel mumbled quietly.

Picking up on the unasked question, Roxas let his hand trail through silky azure blue hair, "I- I think I'll be coming back..."


End file.
